The Revenge of The Black Knight
by Tiramina8914
Summary: Betrayed by his own father in his hour of need, Link seeks vengeance upon the cruel man he called his father. Taking on the identity of the 'Black Knight', he scours the world in search of the Triforce to summon the Pokemon of Nightmares. He takes a young pirate girl hostage, but there is more to her than meets the eye. She might just save him not from his father, but from himself.
1. Prologue

"MANGE THE SAIL! HARD TURN TO STARPORT! WE NEED TO GET OUT'VE THIS STORM!" a man scream over the howling of the wind. Med raced across the boat, grabbing ropes, pulling against the wind, and some getting knocked to their feet. A typhoon raged in the southern Great Sea, and the escapees of Outset were now once again, fighting for their lives.

This man was their captain, a strong, hard man of thirty. His partner, an over average Swampert, was holding onto him, making sure his master didn't fall off the boat.

A young boy of thirteen was racing across the wet deck; his nibble feet dodged debris and jumped over rolling barrels. He leaped onto a failing rope and brought it down, pulling hard against it and tying it to the post. A little Pichu was hot on his heels, the small yellow mouse mimicking his every step.

The Pichu leap on his leg when he jumped for the rope. It gripped onto him tightly, keeping itself latched to his pants.

The captain turned to the small boy and glared. That child was his own flesh and blood, and the praise he earned was more than himself.

Below the deck, the women, elders, and children were clinging to whatever they could, trying to keep themselves from sliding with the toss and turn of the large vessel.

"Momma… I'm scared," a little girl whimpered, gripping onto her mother's dress.

The woman smiled gently and took her youngest in into her embrace.

"Don't worry sweetie, once the storm is over, daddy and big brother will back down and say we can come upstairs ok?" she reassured her crying child. Two twin boys were at her side as well.

"Will they be ok?" one asked, turning to his brothers in worry. The mother stiffened and held her three children close. She prayed to the mighty goddesses that the two would alright, after all… this was a test of their sails menship.

Above deck, a mighty wave rose high, its threatening aura causing the men to panic for their lives.

The captain gave a hard glare.

"BRACE FOR IMPACT!" he screeched, his booming voice overpowering the rage of the sky.

The men held onto anything solid as the wave came crashing down, washing over the deck. Supplies was washed off the ship and into the sea, as well as a certain little Pichu.

The little mouse squealed in terror as it lost its grip on its masters leg and was washed away.

"MIDNIGHT!" the boy screamed. He let go of his brace and dived into the ocean after his partner. Searching franticly over the harsh currents, he saw the small patch of yellow spinning in the water.

Using all his strength, he swam toward her and pulled the Pokémon to his chest. He kicked up and thrusted his head above water. Gasping and wheezing for air, he was overtaken by another wave, cramming a mouthful of water down his throat. He slapped his lips shut and held his breath, kicking aimlessly in any direction, hoping to resurface.

As if his prayers were answered by the goddesses themselves, he was blessed with air, flipping his head back in a dramatic style.

"FATHER! HELP ME!" he cried, turning his gaze towards the vessel. He saw the man give him a hard glare before turning his back to the boy.

The child felt betrayal stab him in the heart.

Another wave rose up and crashed over him, sending him flying away from the ship. His partner clinging to him desperately, he could wait for the gods to determine his fate.

* * *

The sun shone brightly, casting its loving rays over a tiny little island. This uninhabited island was now held a population of one, as a small boy washed up on its shore not hours ago.

This said boy groaned in pain, clutching the sand with his fingers and pushing himself shakily. He opened his eyes, or the one he could, for a great pain shot though his face. He yelped out and reached to clutch his face. A large laceration, stretching from the top of his forehead, to the bottom of his chin, was flowing with blood. It poured down his neck and chest, leaving small red stains in the golden sand.

He heard a small squeaky cry and saw his partner racing towards him. Midnight clung to his chest and licked his 'ok' cheek, tears spilling out've hers eyes at the satisfaction of her master's awakening.

He smiled gingerly and held the small mouse close, feeling tears spill out of his good eye. He turned to the ocean and crawled towards it, feeling his hip pop and snap back into place as he did.

He peered into the water and observed the large cut on his face. It sailed right over his eye, sealing it shut and possibly blinding him in said eye. He could see eye fluids mix with the blood as it dribbled down his chin.

His sudden fear immediately boiled into an unbounding rage. His captain, his own father, looked him in said eye and turned his back on him. He knew his father didn't like him, but to wish death upon your flesh and blood was something this boy did not tolerate.

He slammed his fist into the shallow water, feeling rocks and sea glass stab his knuckles.

"…..father….in my moment of need….you… back-stabbing betraying asshole…" he spat between his teeth. Grinding his jaw, ignoring the pain in his fist, he turned his gaze towards the morning sky. The lust for the blood of his father filled every corner of his brain, overtaking his thoughts. The sides of vision turned red as his eyes became bloodshot.

His father was no father…

So why should he live?

"I needed you…I NEEDED YOU!" he screeched.

Bringing up a shaky hand, he gripped his left eye, the wound of his banishment. He turned to the sky, fell back on his knees and screamed.

"_**FATHER!**_"

_Before there is peace…_

_Blood will spill blood…_

_And the lake…_

_Will run red_

* * *

**Wow baby! This story is back in ****business****! I have to write the other chapters before I ****continue, so expect the first chapter to be up...one, two weeks tops kay? **

**Yay! I'm so ****excited. As you can tell, Midnight is now a Pichu, i thought it was more appropriate for Link 3. So yeah, hope its a bit better, will be deleting the other chaps kay? **

**Until ****next time...**

**~HUGS ALL AROUND~ **


	2. Calm Before a Storm

_Five Years Later..._

"Tetra! Can you come here for a moment please?" a voice rang out. Tetra's head shot up and she jumped off the barrel she was sitting on and raced below deck, her Vaporeon, Jet, right behind her.

"Coming mother," she called out, skipping down the stairs and into her mother's room.

"Yes?" she asked, seeing her mother at her desk. The woman turned and smiled, gesturing her over. Tetra walked over and sat in the chair next to her, eyes wide in curiosity.

"My dear Tetra, are you excited for your birthday tomorrow?" she asked. Tetra nodded.

"I am! I've always wanted to go to Castle Town!" she replied eagerly. The woman, who went by Seraphina, smiled gingerly at her enthusiasm.

"I'm glad, but I must warn you, the Black Knight was spotted there not two days ago, so I pray you be careful," she asked, worry shown on her face. Tetra rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Please mom, no 'knight' is gonna get the best of me!"

Seraphina smiled warmly at her before patting her hand.

"Alrighty then, go upstairs and get some air," she told her, giving her daughter a gentle shove towards the door.

"That's what I was doing," Tetra smiled, running out. Jet scampered close behind her, hoping over fallen crates and barrels. Tetra burst out the door and took a deep breath, inhaling the sea breeze.

A few men were walking around, fixing the sails or just talking in general. Her and her mother were the only two females on the entire ship. The rest being the men, and their sons.

Tetra huffed and turned to the sky, blocking the blinding sun with her hand.

"Miss! MISS TETRA!" a voice called. She rolled her eyes and turned to the owner. Gonzo trotted over to her, his Machoke behind him. Tetra folded her arms across her chest and huffed in annoyance.

"What do you want Gonzo?" she asked, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Gonzo smiled bashfully and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well you see, I was wondering if maybe...if you wanted to…" he dragged on his sentence. Tetra rolled her eyes.

"I told you Gonzo I'm not in the mood right now," she snapped, giving the man a glare. Gonzo pouted and kicked at the ground.

"Alright, maybe some other time?" he asked hopefully. She sighed.

"Maybe, just please leave me alone," she waved it off, walking towards the front of the ship.

She stood there and looked out at the sea and sighed. Jet sat on the rim of the ship and purred, rubbing his nose into her cheek.

Tetra smiled and petted her companion.

"You excited for our birthday tomorrow?" she asked, receiving a mew in happiness.

She smiled.

"Atta boy," she smirked, staring off into the distance.

"Morning miss!" a gruff voice called. Tetra turned to see Mark, Niko's father, walking over to her.

"Morning sir, how are you?" she asked, leaning on the rail. He smiled.

"I'm good, you excited for tomorrow?" he asked. She smiled.

"Yep! I've always wanted to go to Castle Town. I heard the Black Knight was wandering its streets however, so mom wants me to be careful," Tetra whined.

Mark nodded.

"And she's right. The Black Knight is a dangerous man. He is a violent murder, ruthless, and silent. He comes from behind and drags you into the shadows, letting you see his face before he slaughters you with no mercy," Mark explained, shuddering a bit. Tetra frowned.

"Why should I fear a man I can't see? If he really does have a mask on his face, and long black trench coat, and covered in battle scars, why can't he come out and fight me face to face! I dare him to challenge me!" Tetra proclaimed. The ship froze.

"Tetra! Why would you say that!? Those who wish to fight him will get a fight! He knows everything! Some say he can sense when one challenges him!" Mark panicked, gripping her shoulders. Tetra looked at the man in surprise. She didn't understand, why were they so afraid of him? Couldn't they just fight back or something? Why hide and hope he didn't find you? If this guy could really sense a challenge, and smell fear like many said, just confront him directly.

Confront him…

That was it. Tetra had the perfect plan! She was good at the knife, she could go looking for him tomorrow and fight him! Tetra nodded her head at the man and relaxed when he released her shoulders. The crew came and wished her good luck for tomorrow, Gonzo babbling something about being her bodyguard. Maybe she should sacrifice Gonzo to the Black Knight…

She sat on her barrel and let Jet hop into her lap. He kneaded on her legs for a bit before settling down in her lap, purring softly.

"Have a nice nap bud, cause tomorrow, we attack the Black Knight!" she whispered to him.

* * *

"Keep her steady men! Keep heading north!" a man called out over the ship. Timaeus, the ship's captain, was standing there barking orders every few seconds. The Swampert next to him stood with its chest puffed out in authority.

"Tsunami, nice day isn't it?" he asked the beast, earning a nod from 'Tsunami'.

"DADDY!" a small, squeaky voice cried. Timaeus turned to see his daughter, Aryll, running full speed at him. He crouched down on one knee and scooped up his daughter, along with her little Skitty, and lifted them into the air.

"How's my baby girl?" he asked, nuzzling her cheek with his nose. She squealed in laughter and tried to push him away.

"I'm ok. Sheik, and Kafei are downstairs playing a board game. I was watching but got bored, so I came up here," she smiled, hugging little 'Skippy' to her. Timaeus smiled and placed her down on the deck gently.

"Well, you go have fun, don't hurt yourself ok?" he said, rubbing her head.

"Ok! I'll go to the front of the ship and wait for Big Brother to come back!" she smiled, skipping away. After she was out of sight, Timaeus glared.

After five years, he was still remembered and beloved by the whole crew. After fives years of being DEAD, he is still talked about .He knew his little angel was still too young to understand that he was dead, and still is, but it drove him mad.

"Timaeus, why are you frowning," a voice asked. He turned to see his wife, Alicia, and her Audino walking briskly over to him. He smiled gingerly as she advanced, taking his wife into his embrace.

"Aryll talking about Link again?" she asked, laying her head into the crook of his neck. He nodded.

"Mom!" they turned to see three nearly identical boys run over. They all were the spitting image of their older brother, but different hair colors. Sheik had very pale skin, ebony hair, and jet red eyes. Kafei had pale skin as well, but snow white hair and ocean blue eyes.

"So we were down stairs-"

"And we heard something!"

"It sounded like scampering-"

"Or scurrying!"

"When we turned around-"

"We saw a mouse!"

"Kafei caught it!"

"And Sheik put it back in it's hole!"

The two talked one after the other, finishing each other's sentences. Alicia smiled warmly at the twins and laughed.

"Well, go wash your hands, I don't want you three getting sick," she pointed to the door. They nodded and ran off. She smiled at how they reminded her of Link. Aryll and the twins were so much younger than Link. The twins almost ten years, and Aryll eleven. She smiled sadly.

Eighteen...that's how old her eldest would be turning. The twins were ten, and Aryll was nine, but one of her children would have gone their own way soon.

If he was only still alive.

Timaeus wrapped his arms around her and held her close, faking a sympathy for his broken hearted wife.

"I wish he was still here, I bet he would of been a wonderful man," he lied, hiding his anger.

"I know, the crew loved him so much, admired him, respected him even. He was a angel from heaven and like a priest, easy to talk to," she whispered into his shoulder, smiling at memory of her son.

Timaeus nodded. Tsunami sensed his anger and tapped his shoulder. He turned to see Tsunami pointing at the docks of Castle Town.

"Ah we're here, men, make haste!"

* * *

_A pointed rock stood tall and proud from the ocean. The rock was casting over the docks of Castle Town, giving the rock's visitor a clear view of the bustling city. _

_A sly smiled spread on the man's lips, his ivory white teeth glistening in the sunlight. An oddly large Raichu was sitting next to him, its tail wrapped around his leg. The man lifted a hand and fixed the half-face mask over his eyes. The holes of the mask revealed one gleaming emerald eye, and the other a milky white. _

_His smile turned into a sickening grin._

"_You wish a fight, Miss Pirate? Hahaha….fine, you get your wish…"_

"_I'll see you tomorrow...Tetra…" _

* * *

**OMG! CHAPTER TWO! HURRAH!**

**I hope you like it, giving a view on how each of the families work and the people that live among them. A few changes made, like only Tetra's mother being alive, The twins, which are like dark link, and a light link. Also the humongous age gap between Link and his siblings.**

**(Small alternation, no longer triplets, just twins)**

**Uh-oh, the BN is planning something!**

**_Preview of Next Chapter:_**

**Tetra's birthday is upon her! After arriving in Castle Town and escaping her family for a few hours, she goes to track down the Black Knight. Will she find him? Or will HE, find HER? **

**STAY TUNED! UNTIL NEXT TIME...**

**~HUGS ALL AROUND~**


	3. Happy Birthday

Tetra was happy, to say the least. More like she was bounding around the ship like a ball. Her birthday was here, and she turned a wonderful sixteen. Seraphina was standing at the front of the ship, watching the port to Castle Town come closer into view.

She gently stroked the head of her Milotic, 'Dew', gingerly and sighed.

"Sixteen already. Seems like only yesterday she was not two years old, running around the ship, laughing. Now, she was sixteen, her partner fully evolved.

Tetra raced to the front of the ship and looked out at the dock. The city climbed slowly into view, the castle peeking out menacingly from the horizon.

"Are you excited Jet?" she asked her partner, receiving a mew in delight.

Tetra smiled.

"Yeah, me too! Today we spend all of our money! And…" she lowered her voice to a whisper.

"We search for the Black Knight," she sneered, grinning. Jet smiled and returned her smirk.

Tetra watched the ship pull into the harbor and raced off onto the port. Seraphina walked behind her and whistled for her spun on her heel and turned to her mother. "Yes?"

Seraphina beckoned her over and gently grabbed her shoulders.

"I'm letting you go your own, but you need to promise me you'll be careful and home before seven, got it?" she said, giving her a firm yet kind warning.

Tetra nodded vigorously. Jet gave a purr in understanding, causing Dew to nod. Tetra picked up Jet and scampered off, the crew waving as she ran off.

Tetra raced down the street and gazed at all the shops in wonder. Jet trudged on behind her, smelling the air hungrily, the smell of the food filling his nose.

"MISS TETRA!" a voice called out. Tetra felt anger crawl up her skin. She whipped around to see Gonzo and his Machoke racing to her. She crossed her arms, a livid expression etched into her face. He stopped in front of her and paused to catch his breath. Placing a hand on his chest, he turned to her and smiled.

"I'm here to escort you-"

"DID I ASK FOR AN ESCORT!? NO! I DIDN'T! THIS IS A DAY FOR ME TO SPEND SOME TIME ALONE, JUST ME AND JET! WHY DO YOU INSIST ON FOLLOWING ME!?" she screeched, her face turning red from anger. She spun on her heel and stomped off. He pursued her.

"Please miss, I just want to make sure you stay safe!"

"I can take care of myself thank you!"

"I know, but you might need help-"

"NO! I will prove to you all that I can take care of myself! In fact, watch THIS!" she snapped, racing into a dark alley way. Gonzo raced after her, screaming for her to stop and turn around. She entered a small clearing in the alley, surrounded by windowless, old buildings. She stood in its center and looked around.

"This looks like the place a criminal would hang out…" she murmured. Gonzo came up behind her and stopped, shivering in fear.

"M-Miss, let's go, this place doesn't look very friendly," he whimpered. She scoffed at him and turned to her left.

"Nope. I'm here to meet someone." she smiled, looking around.

"Who?" he asked, looking at her in confusion and curiosity.

She smirked. She cupped her hands over her mouth and shouted.

"HEY! BLACK KNIGHT! YOU GET MY CHALLENGE!?" she let her voice echo. Gonzo felt fear crawl up his skin as he rushed to her side.

"Miss what are you thinking!? Why would you call him!?" he panicked. She huffed.

"I'm not afraid of him! In fact… COME ON YA BIG CHICKEN! ARE YA TOO SCARED TO-" Gonzo's hand flew over her mouth, ceasing her screams.

"Forgive me miss but we shouldn't challenge him. Besides, he's probably not-"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I say Miss Tetra, you are quite confident for someone who might just die right here and now!" a voice screamed out. It was deep, haunting, and it echoed loudly over the alley. Tetra and Gonzo jumped in surprise, their Pokemon partners immediately getting into a fighting stance.

A flash of lightning cracked across the clearing, and a large Raichu flew out from the blackened alley and took down both Jet and Machoke in one quick tackle.

"JET!" Tetra cried, rushing over to her partner. She scooped him up in her arms and turned to the large, electric mouse. It was grinning savagely, sparks of electricity flying from its cheeks.

A deep, haunting chuckle echoed through the clearing, sending chills up their spines. Tetra turned to see a tall, menacing figure slowly emerge from the shadows. He wore a long, black trench coat, a hood up concealing his face. You could see the outlines of his half-face mask adorned on his eyes, and the coat revealed his arms. Covered in scars he was, a large tattoo of a boat sail symbol. solid black in color. A sly smile crept on his lips as he slowly approached, his boots echoing his every step.

The two pirates felt fear explode in their chests as the man revealed himself.

"Why good afternoon, Miss Tetra. I got your message yesterday. Now, about that challenge you wanted…" his voice was as smooth as a knife. The way it slide off his tongue made one shiver in fear. A voice of velvet.

Tetra's confidence, was gone. Fear replaced every organ in her body. She knew he was around, but she never expected for him to actually show up and fight her.

He gave a small pout.

"Give up did we? Aww, that sucks, I was hoping for a nice fight. Oh well… guess you two need to die," he stated simply, clapping his gloved hands. The Raichu grinned and leapt at Tetra. However, before it could reach, a blue barrier enveloped around her, causing the mouse to slam into it. It shrieked in pain, reeling back in fear as the barrier shielded Tetra and Jet from further harm. This caught the Knight's attention. He stared in awe at the sight before him. Searching her, he noticed the Triforce gleaming on her right hand.

He grinned, widely, and insanely. Laughing hysterically, clutching his sides and stumbling across the clearing. He placed a hand on the wall to catch himself.

"Well, well, well Midnight, look what we found!" he squealed happily like a small child suffering insanity. Midnight, the Raichu, turned to her master and smiled. The Knight whistled loudly, the sound bouncing off the walls. Before Gonzo had time to react, a large, black, ball of fur tackled him down to the ground. A Zoroark, grinning excitedly, its claws at his neck, ready to slit his throat. A little Zorua popped out of the Zoroark's mane and stepped in front of his unconscious Machoke. It cackled happily and bounded over to the Knight, leaping in his arms.

The man took it in his embrace and cradled it like and infant.

"My little Alvah, creature of darkness," he cooed, tickling its stomach with a few fingers. He clicked his tongue and watched the Zoroark deliver a powerful blow to Gonzo's head, knocking him out cold.

"GONZO!" Tetra cried, watching the Zoroark stalk over to her, it's smile never fading.

She saw the force field around her collapse, and the Zoroark lunge at her, pinning her to the ground. The Knight strut over to her, crouching down to peer over her. Gently flipping off his hood, her revealed his head of bushy, long, blonde hair. A black mask concealed half of his face, only showing his eyes. An eye of green and an eye of milky white peered down lovingly at her.

"I finally found you….Triforce of Wisdom…" he whispered slyly. She watched his hand reach for her neck, clasping his fingers together. He delivered a blow to her neck, her vision shutting down.

With the boy out of the way, the Knight lifted her up and slung her over his shoulder. Midnight picked up Jet by the scruff of his neck and hopped on the Zoroark's back.

"Nerezza, might you take us home?" the Knight asked, seeing 'Nerezza' nod. the Knight climbed on her back, situating himself into a comfortable position. Nerezza stood up on all fours, feeling Alvah burrow into her mane.

It leapt up and out of the clearing, giving her master a moment to reach into his pocket.

He pulled out a single ,blood red rose with a black ribbon tied around its stem. He threw it into the clearing, it landing next to Gonzo's head.

The mark of the 'Black Knight'. He cackled loudly and insanely, Nerezza bounding across the buildings. Not too far away, a new ship pulled in.

With Timaeus at its helm.

* * *

**Uh-oh, Tetra's been kidnapped! Dun-dun-dun! So, i had fun writing this, poor Tets, kidnapped on her birthday. So if you didn't notice, the kidnapping happens pretty early, since there isn't an secret to who the Black Knight is. **

** _Next time:_**

**Tetra is gone! Gonzo is found unconscious in a clearing by Alicia, with the mark of the Black Knight next to him. With Seraphina broken, and the angered, Timeaus decides to help them in return for the reward of the Black Knight's capture. **

**Until next time...**

**~HUGS ALL AROUND~**


	4. Two Families

Alicia walked through the streets, her Audino, or 'Heart', waddling next to her. She decided to go do some shopping while the others went out for some fun. Taking a peek at her shopping list, she searched the street she was on for possible shops that would supply what she would need.

Heart stood on her toes and tried to peer at the list, wondering what her partner was needing for the ship. Alicia laughed and held it down for her to see.

"Sense a place we could find some vegetables?" she asked. Heart turned to her side and closed her eyes, trying to sense a place where they could buy their needed groceries.

Before she could locate one, Heart felt a sudden rush of cold. A dark, black mist filled her mind. A figure made pure of shadow, with beaming green eyes, was facing her. Underneath the shadow, was the image of a boy, collapsed in a clearing, his Machoke lying next to him. Heart quaked in fear as the shadow grinned savagely, then erupted into hysterical laughter.

Heart's eyes shot open, she began to breath heavily and reached out for her birthmate. Alicia immediately sensed her distress and reached out, crouching on one knee so she eye level with the Audino.

"Heart? What is it?" she asked worriedly, petting her head gently. Heart turned to her and pointed off into the sea of people. She began to rush forward, pulling Alicia behind her.

The boy. Was he ok? He looked hurt. And that shadow...that haunting presence in her mind. It frightened her. the two made turns across the town, Heart entering a back alley, leading Alicia to the scene in her mind.

They entered the clearing and Heart's fears became real. there he was. A burly boy with a green shirt and red bandana around his head. His Machoke was lying unconscious next to him.

"Wha….What happened?" Alicia gasped, rushing forward, crouching down next to him. Heart went to the Machoke, using her magic to feel for any serious wounds.

Alicia tried to wake him up, by something caught her attention. Next to this boy's head…

A blood red rose, tied with a black ribbon. She lifted it off the ground gingerly, careful not to prick herself with its thorns.

"What is…" she whispered, feeling the flower's soft petals.

A groan.

Her head snapped down to the boy. He face scrunched up in pain as he attempted to wake himself up.

As he lifted himself off the ground, she held him securely, making sure he didn't hurt himself any further. The Machoke began to stir too, Heart asking him questions in their language.

"Careful now, don't push yourself," Alicia cooed, rubbing his back as he sat.

"Who? Wait...where am I? What...oh, thats right. I was following Miss Tetra, we came back here, then the Black Knight…" he moaned, rubbing his head in discomfort.

Alicia's blood ran cold.

The Black Knight. He was here? He attacked this boy? Why didn't he kill him, like he does all his victims?

"Wait...the Knight...Miss, Miss Tetra! Where is she!" he began to panic, searching franticly for this, 'Tetra'.

"Hold on son! Your hurt, you need-"

"Miss Tetra! Where are you?!" he cried, fear etched into his face. The Machoke was searching too, fearing the condition of Tetra and Jet. Alicia was finding it difficult to keep this boy in shape. Her motherly instincts taking over, she stepped in front of the boy and gave a hard glare.

"You need to sit! You are hurt, and you will continue to feed this pain if you keep moving!"

Gonzo slowly sat back down in fear. This woman was terrifying. She had the same dementor as the Black Knight, making her the more frightening.

"Now, who is Tetra?" she asked calmly. Gonzo put his head down in shame.

"She's a close friend. Today is her birthday, and well….the Black Knight showed up and took her…" he whispered.

Alicia felt sadness, and confusion wash over her. The Black Knight never kidnapped anyone. Some say it's because he didn't have the patience. So, why?

"Well….I'm not sure what to say, but where is your family?" she asked, trying to steer away from the awkward conversation.

"They're all still on our ship. They don't this has happened. The miss's mother is going to be devastated when she finds out her daughter is gone...and it's my fault!" Gonzo wailed, tears streaming down his face. The Machoke, or Dumbbell in this case, was crying too, fearing for Jet. Alicia gestured to Heart, who nodded her head and went to contact Tsunami. Alicia held the boy while he cried, rubbing his back gingerly.

Heart turned to her and smiled, letting her know that they were on their way.

"_Do you think the girl might be alive?"_ Heart asked.

Alicia smiled, feeling comfort at her voice. She was glad that birthmates, no matter the type, could telepathically communicate.

"We can only pray that she is ok…" she sighed, hearing a commotion.

Heart turned and saw Tsunami round the corner with Timaeus at his heel.

"Alicia! Tsunami told me Heart sent a distress signal! Are you ok?" he asked worriedly, noticing the boy in her arms. She nodded.

"I am, but he isn't. He had a run in with 'you know who'," she murmured fearfully. Timaeus's eyes widened in surprise.

"He saw the Black Knight, and LIVED!?" he screeched. Alicia held a finger to her lips in annoyance as the mention of the name caused Gonzo to wail louder.

Timaeus sucked in a breath and sighed. He turned to Abe who was standing at his back.

"Go find this boy's family, and bring them here," he shouted, pointing off. Abe saluted him and raced off. Timaeus walked over and picked up the rose. He examined it and and frowned.

"This is an… interesting symbol of death," he mumbled, contemplating over whether he should be afraid or not at the symbol. The rose always meant love in the old tales, so why would a man of absolute destruction and murder use such a delicate flower as his symbol of victory?

"Timaeus…" Alicia whimpered, reaching out and taking her husband's hand. He smiled warmly at her and placed his other hand over hers, squeezing it gently.

"Don't worry, he won't get to us or our children, I won't let him," he cooed, rubbing her hand. She smiled and turned to Heart, who placed her paw on her back.

"_Your husband is always right you know,"_ she teased. Alicia rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the blubbering boy in her arms.

"Out of my way! Excuse me!" a female voice screamed. Alicia perked up to see a woman with slightly tanned skin and brunette hair tied up in a bun race to them.

"Gonzo!" she cried, sliding forward, the boy's mother also taking him in an embrace. While the two women hugged him, the rest of the crew rounded the corner.

They all flooded around him, asking him if he was ok, and the Pokemon going to Dumbbell for answers.

"Tetra, where is she?" Seraphina cried, begging Gonzo for an answer.

"Sh-She was t-t-taken...b-by the Bl-Black Knight!" he sobbed, receiving a collective gasp from the crew. Seraphina sat in total silence. Dew stood as still as her partner.

"_Tetra...she's, gone?" _Dew stammered, slicking down and wrapping her tail around Seraphina. Seraphina collapsed to her knees and placed her face in her hands, holding back the sob in her throat. Dew looked up at Alicia and Heart, the look on her face clear. Alicia looked at the two, figuring out that this was the mother of the stolen girl.

"Ma'am, will you be alright?" she asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. Seraphina shook her head.

"My girl…..my baby girl...she's gone," she whimpered, feeling the sadness take over her. Alicia took a glance at Timaeus, who stared down without any emotion. She pleaded with her eyes, hoping he would give in.

He sat in thought for a moment. He wouldn't go galavanting for some girl he didn't know. Besides, he was with the Black Knight, she was as good as dead, or she might even become a slave to him. He turned to Tsunami.

"_You know...the Black Knight does have, quite the ransom on his head. We help them get back their child, we get the reward in return for the Black Knight's capture," _he smirked slyly. Timaeus grinned back at him.

"Not a bad idea my friend, not bad at all," he praised, walking up to the sobbing woman.

"Alright, I have an offer for you."

She looked at him with watery eyes. Alicia looked up at him with confusion.

"So, you lost your daughter to him no? It's strange for this man to kidnap. He must have a reason, so I can guess your girl isn't dead jet. He's probably gonna keep her alive, at least for now. I had an idea. We help you find your kid, and we get the reward for his capture in return. Sound like a fair trade?"

Seraphina's eyes lite up. She stood up and grabbed both of his hands, shaking them vigorously.

"Yes! Yes! that is more than fair! You can take all the money, just get my daughter back! We'll even assist you!" she cried, her tears replaced by ones of happiness. Alicia smiled widely at her husband, happy at his decision. Timaeus turned to Abe.

"Go let the crew know we will conducting a search and rescue fro a girl accompanied by the Black Knight!" he ordered. Abe jumped in surprise at the order but ran off anyway.

"This is so sudden, are you sure?" Seraphina asked, looking to him for an answer. He shook his head.

"Nothing is too sudden when you got a good ransom coming your your way. And with two parties, we should catch him easily," he smirked. Seraphina continued to thank him, while Gonzo began to comfort his mother.

Timaeus turned to Tsunami.

"_3,000,000,000 rupees, here we come,"_ he cheered. Timaeus laughed and hugged the creature.

"Yes indeed, and fame will follow."

* * *

"_**Link, you think she's the one?" **__the Midnight asked as she stared at the sleeping pirate. The Knight chuckled and threw his knife at the wall, hitting the sloppily painted target dead center._

"_Trust me Nighty, she's the one. You slammed into her magic pretty hard, I'd thought you'd be the first to figure it out,," he teased, seeing the mouse turn a bright red._

"_**She caught me by surprise! Besides, it felt like a brick wall,"**_ _she shot back, rubbing her cheek. The Knight smiled and rubbed her head. _

"_Trust me Midnight, she's the one. One more, and we will get what we deserve. Justice, from the man who betrayed us, and his fish," the smirked, a low growl rumbling in his throat. _

_Midnight smirked with him. When he had his back turned, Midnight turned to Tetra and sighed. _

'_The master has never been the same since that day. Maybe you can save him…' she thought, gazing her sleeping form._

* * *

**Well, that escalating quickly! So, we get insight on Midnight's thought on Link's dark turn. She supports him, but still wants her old master back ;n;. Timaeus decides to help Tetra's family (for money and fame...).3 billion rupees huh? Link's quite the rarity ain't he? Hold on to your hats, this is were the real fun begins.**

**_Next Time:_**

**With the two families teamed up to find Tetra and the Knight, Tetra wakes at the lair of the Black Knight. Now his prisoner, will she submit to his orders, or will she stand strong. Or...find a different route to approach her situation when she really gets talking to him?**

**Until next time...**

**~HUGS ALL AROUND~ **


	5. More Than Meets the Eye

Tetra groaned, feeling a wave of pain rush over her body. She turned to her side and tried to open her eyes. She lifted her lids, seeing blobs of color pour in, and a blinding light. Squinting, she tried to see where she was. She noticed she was in a bed.

'Maybe I'm back at home…' was her first thought. Then she felt the blanket. It was made of pure silk, and a blood red for that matter. She felt uncertainty crawl up her skin. She opened her eyes more to see Jet, lying down next to her. He was out, but breathing.

"J- Jet," she whimpered, lifting up an arm and pulling the pokemon closer to her. She slowly sat up, her arms wobbling. She rubbed her eyes as she tried to inspect her surroundings.

She was in a small room, with a single door. It had black walls with a small window. The window had pale, grey curtains drawn back, letting the light flood in. The bed she was placed in was at least a king size, with four, golden pillars at each leg, a large cotton overhang, and drapes to provide privacy. The only colors she noticed were red, black, grey, white, and gold. A single vanity sat against the wall, with a single, extravagant mirror, and writing materials scattered upon its surface. The nightstand next the bed had a single lamp, with had a lacy covering with floral patterns embedded into it. She noticed her shoes at the foot of the bed, and her hair released from its usual bun. She looked to the corner of the room, where a pile of weapons upon a shelf were delicately placed. A white carpet spread across the floor, standing out from the rest of the room. The last thing she saw was a pot placed upon the black dresser. Filled to the brim with blood red roses. Each with its own black ribbon.

Fear filled her heart. Red roses with black ribbons? No doubt about it. This room belonged to the Black Knight.

She heard a small whimper at her side. She turned her attention to Jet, who was slowly waking up.

"JET!" she cried, picking up the small creature and embracing him. Jet slowly opened his eyes and looked at her.

"_Tetra? Owwwww….my head. Where...where are we?" _he asked, looking around in confusion.

Tetra frowned. She looked around at the room she was one last time before hearing the door click.

Fear shot up her spine.

The door opened gently, and he strode in. The Black Knight walked in, kicking off his boots and letting his Raichu bound in after him. She watched him remove his trench coat, revealing his defined back and chest. Covered in scars, his attention turned to the once unconscious girl.

"Well, well, well, look who decided to join the party," he smiled playfully, his mask still placed on his face. Tetra scooted back, only to meet the head board.

"So, how did you sleep if you don't mind me asking. I hope my room suits your needs," he asked, a smirk crawling on his face. Tetra watched as he slowly advanced, sitting down gracefully on the bed's side.

Tetra remained quite. She watched him lean back and run a hand through his hair.

"So, Miss Tetra, how to expl-OHFF!" he heaved out in pain as her foot collided with his gut. She jumped up and raced to the door, only to be blocked by Midnight. Jet leaped down from the girl's shoulder and stood to face to mouse. Tetra attempted to get past, only for her wrist to be forcefully grabbed and for her to be yanked back. She was thrown onto the bed and cried out when her head collided with the headboard. She tried to ignore the pain, but her wrists were pinned to the bed by two strong arms. She saw Jet fly by her, the cat slamming into the wall. A long tail wrapped around her ankles, keeping them in place.

She looked up fearfully to see the Knight gazing down menacingly at her, his eyes filled with anger.

"Looks like this will be a bit more difficult than I expected," he hissed, a string of blood dribbling from the corner of his mouth, showing her blow affected him.

She struggled against his grip, but it proved useless. He grinned savagely down at her, clicking his tongue and turning to the window.

Nezzera jumped in, pinning Jet underneath her giant paw. Alvah hopped out of her mane and onto the Knight's shoulder, cackling at Tetra's current situation. Tetra stared in surprise. He controlled these pokemon?!

"So, let me make an offer to you, and I'll only ask you once," he smiled. Nezzera slowly picked Jet up and head a single claw to his neck.

"Wh-What are you doing!?" she cried, seeing the large animal press its claw into his jugular.

"Simple, I'm giving you one last chance. I only need you for a bit, just to extract the Triforce from you, then you are useless to me. You listen to me, follow my orders without question, and I will not harm you or your little water cat, however…" Nezzera dug her claw deeper into Jet's neck, causing a trickle of blood to seep out and down his chest. Tetra felt tears sting at her eyes.

The Knight lowered his head, placing his petal lips to her ear. He whispered slyly.

"I will not hesitate to kill him, and the rest of your family."

Tetra felt her heart drop. She wanted to remain strong, she needed to! But his deal was serious, she KNEW that he wasn't joking around, and that he wouldn't hesitate to hurt her family. She snuck a glance at Jet, who was trying his best to endure that pain. Tetra let her tears fall, and turned to the Knight.

"...I'll...I'll cooperate, just please, let him go!" she pleaded. Jet's eyes widened in fear and shock.

"_What are you thinking!?" _he cried, fear rising in his voice. The Knight smirked, giving his tongue another click before Nezzera dropped Jet, watching the Eeveelution gasp and sputter for air. The Knight let go of her wrists and let her scoop up her birthmate in her arms, crying softly.

"_Why? Why did you do it!" _he pleaded, nuzzling his face into her cheek.

"I couldn't let you die," she whispered. Midnight watched to two and sighed annoyingly.

"_Jeez, could they be anymore sappy"_ she whined, turning to Nezzera. The Zoroark shrugged and turned to the Knight. He sat and waited for Tetra to finish before clearing his throat and slapping his hands together.

"Alrighty, down to business," he removed his glove from his left hand and walked over. She held Jet close to her and gave a glare.

"Don't be like that, since you didn't know, I'm a man of my word. I will not harm you or him, I just need your right hand," he ordered, holding out his left. She stared at it fearfully. She knew she couldn't disobey him, so she shakily reached out, grasping his large, yet soft hand. A power surged.

Green and blue sparks rocketed and snapped, causing the two to reel back in surprise and pain. Tetra rubbed her now red, and tender hand. The Knight shook his and smiled. Midnight jumped up and grabbed it, observing for any severe burns.

"_Link, are you ok? what was that?" _she asked, looking up at him for answers. the Knight simply smiled and turned to the mouse.

"That, my love, was the Triforce," he announced. Tetra's mouth fell open in shock.

"Th-The Triforce? What do you mean?" she asked, feeling confusion fill her brain. The Knight smiled.

"It's simple doll, the Triforce rests within you, just like the Triforce of courage rests within me," he held up his left hand, revealing the symbol of Triforce embedded into his skin.

Tetra's eyes widened.

"Wait a damn minute, YOU hold the Triforce of Courage. A criminal!?" she screamed, rage filling her. No way in hell this man could hold a great, and good power.

The Knight laughed hysterically. He simply nodded his head.

"Yep, and you my sweet little toy, have the Triforce of Wisdom. It fits you," he smirked suggestively. She looked down at her hand and back at him. She shrunk at his suggestive tone, feeling an uncomfortable feeling crawl up her spine.

He smiled simply and sat back down on the bed.

"I need all three to accomplish what I've been trying to do for the past five years," he explained, flipping thick, blonde bangs to the side. She cocked her head in confusion.

"What?" she asked, her curiosity getting the best of her. Jet looked up at her in surprise.

"_What are you doing? What if's a sensitive topic and he lashes out!?" _

Tetra realized her mistake right there. She watched fearfully as the Knight sat, face lowered.

"_How dare she! Ask us such a question! Link! ….Link?_" she noticed her birthmate with his head lowered, his hair shadowing his eyes.

Nezzera picked up Alvah and turned to Midnight.

"_I'm not sure what Master is going to do. He might lash out like he usually would. But I have a sneaking suspicion that he might take a different route,"_ she theorized, placing Alvah in her mane.

"_What do you mean by that mama?"_ the Zorua asked. Nezzera pointed as if to say 'watch and see'. The Knight slowly rose, walking over to his mirror and staring at his reflection.

"...my goal. No one I have ever taken has ever asked me that. It's simply really. It's a revenge story if you must know." he began.

Tetra shifted her weight over to one side, Jet sitting in her lap expectantly. The two were always suckers for stories.

"...It happened five years ago. I was only thirteen, I was a good kid. I did my chores, I did so without question. My family was escapees from the monsoon that hit and destroyed my homeland, Outset. We were sailing one night when a harsh storm hit us. I was up on the deck, trying to help get the ship in order, when a wave washed over, knocking Midnight, who was still a Pichu back then, into the water. I jumped in after her, making sure she survived. Then I realized now I was stuck in the raging ocean. I turned to my father, the captain of our ship, for help. However…" his fist slammed against the vanity, causing it to crater and wood splinters to fly. Tetra jumped back in fear.

"MY father…..looked me right in the eye, and turned away. He left me to drown!" he hissed between clenched teeth. Tetra felt fear, and sadness fill her heart. What kind of father would do that to their child? Her father was dead, so she didn't know who much it affected him.

"I was lucky to survive. I woke up on a stranded island, my heart broken, and my soul wounded. Since he refused to save me, I was tossed around in the ocean like a rag doll. I remember slamming into a rock, pain filling every part of my body, and…" he aggressively lifted his hand to his face, ripping off his mask.

"GAVE ME THIS!" he screeched. Tetra gasped at the scar. It was an ugly thing, stretching from the top of his forehead, to the bottom of his chin. The scar traveled through his eye, and making her realize. He was blind in his left eye. No wonder it was a milky white.

She was now really seeing his face. Despite the scar, and the look of rage plastered on his face…

He was beautiful.

His luscious blonde locks hung limply from his head, tied back in a ponytail. His defined torso showed years of work, his tattoo almost glowing. He was pretty tall for his age, and his scars showed how strong he really was.

She simply stared at him, watching him glare at his own reflection.

"My father was no father. He betrayed me, his eldest son. I felt rage like I had never felt before that day. I vowed to make him suffer, like he has made me. At first I was clueless as what to do, but then I heard a legend," he turned to Tetra, looking directly at her. She shrunk back.

"Darkrai...a mythical being, the master of Nightmares. He can cast a nightmare on the living or the dead, and let it go on. My goal…" he slowly advanced to her. Tetra jumped when his arms slammed to her sides, trapping her.

"To retrieve the Triforce, summon Darkrai, kill him, and make his soul suffer in eternal nightmares."

Tetra and Jet felt fear crawl up their skin. That sounded horrible.

They sat in silence, the Knight panting from his rant. Tetra simply looked at him. Her face softened.

"No wonder you act like this…" she whispered, understanding completely. He gave a face surprise then rage.

"What are you talking about?" he demanded, his hands now gripping her shoulders. She remained unfazed.

"You're lost, confused. You ask yourself everyday, why did he do it? What did I do to deserve it? You can't find the answer, so you simply resort to finding your own solution. This trama blinds you, you can't let it go, so you worsen the problem. You but yourself through hell and back for this," she explained.

Shock was etched all over his face. He sat, simply staring at her before glaring.

"I don't need your PITY!" he screamed, baring his teeth like a wild animal.

"I'm not showing you pity, its sympathy. You've suffered so much, and for someone so young. No one should ever go through what you have," she replied, bringing up a hand and tenderly touching the scar on his face.

Fear filled his eyes. She felt….sorry for him? Midnight's jaw dropped, as did Jet's. They sat in silence before the Knight shook his head. He began to scream, throwing Tetra across the room and into the wall. She cried out in pain, hearing a large crack in her rib. She clutched her chest, finding it hard to breath. She watched the man unleash his rage on the room, throwing and crushing anything that stood in his way. Midnight raced to Tetra, feeling her side.

"_Her rib is broken!"_ she exclaimed.

"_What?!" _cried Jet, looking at where Midnight was pointing.

Suddenly, the noise stopped. the five looked up to see the Knight, down on his knees, his room destroyed.

He slowly turned.

"...my plan will prevail…." was all he said before standing. Suddenly, he raised his hands, and green auras of magic surrounded them. The room began to stir, and fix itself. Tetra watched in amazement as the room returned to its original look. He turned to her and walked over. Crouching on one knee, he placed his hand on her injured side and began to heal the rib.

"You do what I say, and when I get Darkrai, I let you go free, understand?" he simply stated, not looking at her. She nodded.

He looked at her, no emotion.

"You will never recall this moment, understand?" he growled, anger crawling on his face. She gulped, shakily nodding her head.

"Yes…...m-master"

* * *

**Well, that was something. We get some insight and well, that Link's a bit crazy ain't he? His motives are revealed, and now, Tetra is his slave/hostage. We also Midnight loosen up on Tetra in the end. So, Link reveals he is the holder of the Triforce of Courage, and to those wondering about Ganon, you're gonna have to wait a bit. **

**_Next Time:_**

**Tetra is the servant of the Black Knight! She now lives under his rule and knows his motives. Will Tetra is trapped, the two families plot to fight against the Black Knight**

**Please review! Until next time...**

**~HUGS ALL AROUND~ **


	6. Prepare for The Storm

Timaeus stared at his map intensely, trying to see where the Black Knight might be hiding. Tsunami walked, closing the door behind him and sitting down next to the man.

"_Anything yet?" _he asked, seeing the sweat drip down his forehead.

"No, nothing. It's so difficult, where would man like him live?!" he screamed, slamming his fist down on the desk. Tsunami jumped but overall groaned.

"_Slippery thing isn't he. We'll never get the money if we sit around staring at a map. We should ask around the town, maybe someone here might have an idea?" _Tsunami suggested. Timaeus sighed and nodded.

"Alright, we'll search the town," he agreed to the Pokemon's plan, walking out of his cabin and onto the deck. The two crews were talking amongst themselves on possible battle strategies and the Pokemon were all clustered in one corner, talking about moves they should use against his partner.

Timaeus cleared his throat. The boat seemed to grow silent.

"I've decided we should look around the town. Ask people if they had ever met anyone who might know where he lives," he announced, seeing the crew nod.

Alicia walked up to him and held onto his shoulder. At the same moment Heart approached Tsunami, leaning on the giant water fish. Tsunami turned to her and lowered to her level.

"_You ok love?"_ he asked, nuzzling her cheek. Heart sighed and took a glance at Seraphina.

"_The poor dear, losing her daughter like that. It must be so hard for her right now,"_ Heart sympathized, seeing the woman off by herself, her partner's tail wrapped around her shoulders. Tsunami smiled tenderly.

"_Don't worry sweetie, we'll get the girl back, and make a fortune in the process!" _he assured her. Heart frowned and turned to him, looking the Swampert in the eye.

"_Tsunami, I don't care about the money! A mother should never have to go through the pain of losing a child, we know! We lost our little Link all those years ago, I couldn't bare the pain. I don't want to see another go through that pain,"_ she cried, tears forming in her eyes.

Pokemon birthmates never really had offspring, unlike their human counterparts. The child of the human in the relationship is just as much a child of the Pokemon as it is to the human. Heart loved Link as much as Alicia did, and mourned just as much when he died. The big reason is because most of the time, two married Pokemon's egg groups weren't the same. Often, the Pokemon and human had to agree on who to marry. A pair would start to court another pair, and if both human and Pokemon were satisfied, they would marry. Same goes with how Alicia married Timaeus, and Heart married Tsunami.

Tsunami held a face of shock at his wife's outburst. His heart tugged in pain, sharing her pain. While Timaeus hated Link, Tsunami differed from his birthmate, actually loving the boy. It hurt him dearly when Timaeus turned on him. Of course, Tsunami vowed never to say a word.

"_I know, I know. I'm sorry. We will get the girl back, and turn in the Black Knight so that his crimes might be brought to rest,"_ he lifted her chin with a flipper and kissed her briefly. Heart smiled and shoved herself into the Swampert's chest. Tsunami wrapped his arms around her and gave her a small squeeze.

Alicia watched the couple from afar, smiling softly. Timaeus took a glance, but turned away.

"Wonder what they're talking about…" Alicia wondered, placing a hand on her cheek. timaeus shrugged.

"They blocked us out, we have no idea," he huffed. Pokemon and human have the ability to block out the other partner if they do not want to speak, making it impossible to understand the other.

Timaeus was always a bit sore when Tsunami blocked him out, wondering what his birthmate had to keep from him.

Seraphina sighed deeply, watching the two communicate. Dew turned to her and cocked her head.

"_Seraphina, are you alright?"_ she asked, rubbing her back with her tail. Seraphina turned to the water snack and huffed.

"All I wanted was for her to have a good birthday, not to be snatched up by some crazy lunatic," she felt tears building up once more.

Dew sighed and drew her in for a hug, wrapping her tail around her.

"_I know, but we have a hole nother crew helping us look for her. We'll find her in no time, don't worry. Besides, our daughter is strong, she can handle herself,"_ Dew smiled weakly. Seraphina nodded and tried to listen to her words of comfort.

Sheik and Kafei happened to be listening to the conversation. Their Espurrs, named Yin and Yang, sat on either shoulder. Sheik ran a hand through his thick black hair and turned to his blue-eyed brother.

"Think she's sad?" he asked. Kafei made a face, Yin face palming.

"Of course she's sad, she just lost her daughter to the Black Knight," he deadpanned. While they were twins, Sheik was a bit of an airhead and Kafei was a bit too smart for his age. The two were only ten.

Sheik pouted a bit, Yang slumping on his head.

"_What is up with this aura, I hate it…"_Yang complained. Both Yin and Sheik looked at the Pokemon and cocked their brows.

"Aura?" Sheik asked. Yang pointed to the two mothers sulking in the corner. Sheik stared for a bit before realizing what he was talking about.

"Yeah, I guess so…" Sheik sighed, feeling sorry for the two. The twins looked at each other before walking away, approaching their mother. The ship continued to plan the attack, hoping that in the end, they could finally bring an end to the Black Knight's rein.

* * *

_Tetra sleep soundly, Jet curled into her chest. While they slept, the Knight stared at the two, a slight scowl on his face. _

"_**What is it?"**_ _Midnight asked, hopping on his shoulder. The Knight chuckled and shook his head. _

"_Oh nothing, just had an idea...a good one, in my opinion…" he smirked, walking over to the girl. He pulled back a strand of hair and gave a her neck and gentle peck with his lips. He watched her squirm, his smirk growing. _

"_Well, my little doll, time to see what you do…"_

* * *

**Before anyone panics! He is NOT going to rape her! Just putting that out there. More depth on how the whole birthmate thing works and that surprisingly, Tsunami was against what Timaeus did :O. Wonder what ol' Linky has planned for our pirate girl..hmmm...**

**_Next Time:_**

**We jump to Tetra to see how she's doing. Turns out, the Black Knight is a bit more, well...soft than she thought. Wonder he means by 'Fiesta", and why they will attending. We get a bit more backstory on Link's descend to madness, and possibly, a way to pull him from the depths of hell. **

**Until Next time...**

**~HUGS ALL AROUND~**


	7. Show Me What You Can Do

Tetra yawned, stretching out her arms. Sitting up slowly, she noticed the grim colors of the room, and remembered she was still in the Black Knight's captivity. She turned her head to see Jet sleeping peacefully next to her. She smiled and gave his head a pat.

"Well, hopefully we don't die here. Speaking of the man of night, where is he?" she asked herself, seeing the room empty. She slowly stood up, walking around the space. The window was sealed shut and the door locked, dispersing all thoughts of escape, but she was more nervous that she was alone. Or, she thought she was.

"Good morning," a deep voice echoed though the room, causing her to jump. Her head whipped back and forth looking for him, but she had no luck in finding the blonde assassin.

"Up here dollface," he chuckled. Tetra peered up to find him latched to the ceiling. She let out a yelp as he dropped down to floor in front of her, Midnight landing next to him.

"Sleep well?" he asked, raising an eyebrow in amusement. Tetra recovered from her shock to glare and cross her arms.

"Yes, very. At least your bed isn't as cold as your heart," she retorted. The Knight gripped his chest in mock pain.

"Ouch, stabbed through the heart. She has finally defeated the Black Knight!" he dramatized, causing Tetra to stifle a laugh.

"I'm going to assume you're hungry, or do you not eat breakfast?" he held up a plate of perfectly cooked foods like eggs, bacon, and waffles alike. Tetra stared at it and felt the urge to drool, she then reeled back and gave it a suspicious look.

"You didn't poison it did you?" she gave him a glare. He erupted into laughter and shook his head.

"Despite being notorious for killing, I do not poison. I refuse to make people writhe in pain and die slowly," he became serious, a stern look about him. Tetra stared up at the man in shock.

"You don't? But the rumors…" she dragged, feeling confused.

"What you hear may not always be true. Remember that dollface. Now, are you and your water cat gonna eat or not?" he asked, holding out the plate.

With his confession, she took the plate and gave a small thank you. He walked over to the door and opened it.

"Are you going to eat in here, or are you coming to the dining room?" he asked, like he expected her to know the layout of his home.

Her eyebrows raised in surprise.

"There's more to the place?"

He gave her a look of confusion, then a face of disappointment.

"And I figured you'd be smarter for being the holder of Wisdom. Yes, my house consisted of more than just a bedroom," he gestured her out, signaling Midnight to awaken Jet. Tetra walked out, taking one more glance at him before proceeding down the hall.

"_Oi, wake up. Breakfast is ready," _Midnight gave him a quick poke to the face with her tail, watching him jolt awake.

"_OW! What the fu-, oh, it's just you. Where's Tetra?" _he asked, getting defensive. She rolled her eyes and gestured to the door.

"_In the dining room eating, and unless you wish to starve, I suggest to come and join us," _she stated simply, before bounding out of the room. Jet looked at her in confusion. No shocks, or negative comments, just passing a message. He shrugged and followed her out. They entered to see Tetra at the wooden table eating away, while the Knight was in the kitchen cooking up food for the Pokemon.

"Morning Jet," Tetra smiled, scooted herself backwards so he could hop in her lap. Jet smiled and rubbed into her face, taking a peek at her food.

"_Ya sure it ain't' poison?" _he asked. Tetra laughed and shook her head.

"No, he's actually against poison and torture, despite having such a brutal fate for his father," she whispered, taking a glance to the man happily humming as he cooked in the kitchen.

"He's a bit...odd," Tetra gave a lopsided frown.

"_He's bi-polar, mentally unstable. This guy could be the sweetest soul to walk the earth one moment, and the personification of your greatest fears the next. It's freaky!" _Jet gave a nervous look to both him, and the Raichu.

"_And don't get me started on Midnight. I swear she's after me!" _he gave a nervous smile when she looked his way, only for her to roll her eyes and turn to Nezzera.

Tetra patted his head and say him emerge from the kitchen.

"Alrighty my pretties! Soups up," he placed the plates on the counter, watching each pokemon jump up, even Jet let his hunger take over and devour the plate.

When he sat down. Tetra took a glance at him.

"Hey..umm, could I ask a question?" she asked, causing him to look up from his food.

"Sure," he said plainly. She rubbed her arm nervously, feeling like she could die for asking this.

"Why are you against poison?" she asked. He stopped, gave a sad look, and placed his fork down, lacing his fingers together.

"Torture. That is what poison is. My father tortured me from birth to my exile, I refuse to put anyone else in that kind of position, expect him," He fist clenched, his knuckles turning white. Tetra shrunk back nervously when his face began to transform into the monster she met yesterday.

"When I succeed in my plan, I will no longer have a purpose. So I will turn myself in, simple as that. I only kill those I must. People who see my face and know who I am, People I check for the triforce, and fail to accede to my needs. I know my wrong doings, and how selfishly I carry them out. I refuse to kill you, or the Triforce of Power. You're lucky that boy that accompanying you is still alive," he removed his leather gloves to show his pale hands, stained in red.

"My hands weren't always stained in these colors. When I recovered from the initial shock of what happened, everyone I saw was an enemy. When someone accused me of being crazy, I would lash out. I realized people I tested would have to die, people who saw me would have to die, if my plans were to ever succeed. Once they do, I will report myself, give off a list of all the people I have murdered, and let them decided my fate. A crazy man like me shouldn't walk the planet without a motivation."

Tetra sat in shock, even the Pokemon mesmerized by his tale.

"Wow...I..uh," she was at a loss for words. The Knight chuckled, calming himself. Removing his mask, he gave her a look a mischievousness.

"This doesn't mean I'll take advantage of the fact you're under my control for the time being," he smirked.

Feeling of comfort gone. A cold chill ran down Tetra's spine when he said this.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked nervously. He smiled.

"In the town about two miles from here, there is something I need. It's a blue stone, and people only see it the night of their Fiesta. Only girls with exceptional dance moves and beautiful bodies can get near the man who holds it," he rubbed his hands, Tetra knowing exactly where this was going.

"You..want ME to..!?" she pointed to herself, Jet's jaw dropping.

"Oh yes. Get yourself close to the man. He only takes one girl to that and ya know, wink wink, nudge nudge," he wiggled his eyebrows. Tetra felt like vomiting.

"However, you get back there with him, it will give me the opportune time to rush in and get the stone, carrying you out and to safety before he lays a finger on you. This will help me to get it without killing the man, and without making a public scene. I'll be dressed for the party myself, since it IS not only a Fiesta, but a masquerade," he explained. Tetra felt her face go white.

"...do I have to?" she felt like a child trying to get out of the chores tasked by their mother. The Knight cocked a brow and twirled the knife in his hand.

"Must I MAKE you obey?" he asked. Tetra winced, feeling pressured.

"But..I can't dance!" she cried, trying to get out of situation still.

"Lucky you, there's a dance class in the town so you can get as much practice as you need to sway your hips and get this pig's attention," He quickly had a remedy for that. Tetra let her arms drop in defeat.

"Are you sure he won't molest me…" she felt fear crawl up. The Knight leaned in, placing a few fingers underneath her chin.

"Trust me doll, I'll castrate the man before he some much as THINKS of touching a hair on your head," he voice became soothing and reassuring. Tetra felt her heart swell has he looked at her, feeling like she could trust his word.

What criminal would turn themselves in?

"...Alright, I don't have much of a choice anyway," she sighed, defeated.

The Knight smirked.

"Alrighty, the party's in three days. Show me what you can do...Miss, Tetra."

* * *

**Oooo, we're getting some action here in a few chappys, this is gonna be fun to write :D. Sorry for being gone so long, school was beating my ass, had to catch up.**

_**Next Time:**_

**Tetra begins her lessons in the ways to the Spanish dancing. While the Knight prepares for his part, Tetra is having doubts about the man truly being evil. But his is crazy... truly crazy...**

**Until Next Time...**

**~HUGS ALL AROUND~**


	8. Crazily Good

Tetra sighed, looked up at the building in front of her. Looking at the paper in her hand, and rubbed her head and nodded.

"Yep, this is the place. Dance studio, class is in twenty minutes," she crossed her arms and huffed. Jet looked up at her, smiling sympathetically.

"_Look on the bright side, at least the other girls in the class are just as inexperienced as you_," Jet chirped, sitting down and licking his paw. Tetra glowered at him.

"That doesn't help me," she hissed, crossing her arms and huffing. Jet snickered, stretching out before looking around the town.

"_Place is rather lively isn't it?"_ he asked, watching the people go by, and a few girls stop by the studio. Tetra nodded, watching the people go by as well.

"Yeah…" she whispered, never seeing a town as lively as the one the Black Knight brought her to.

A click was heard to her right, and she turned to see the door opening. A plump, sweet looking woman walked out and smiled.

"Oh my. Looks like the class is already gathering! Come in, come in!" she gestured inside, letting the girls gather their stuff and walk inside. Tetra removed her shoes and walked onto the slick, wooden floor, staring at the mirrored room.

"Quite the beauty isn't it?" the woman walked up behind her, slapping Tetra on the back. She jumped, turned to the lady.

"I'm Alice. Miss Alice. I own the studio. And this is my birthmate Maxia!" she gestured to the tall Lopunny standing next to her.

"_Nice to met you," _she held out a paw for Jet, smiling when he reached up, placing his paw against her's and shaking it.

"_A pleasure to met you too!" _he chirped.

Alice grinned widely.

"Alrighty! We got about fifteen minutes before class begins. You girls get settled in and I'll get the stuff ready!" Alice walked out, Maxia close behind her. Tetra sighed, plopping down her rear and huffing.

"_Don't wanna dance, huh?" _Jet smiled, sitting next to her. Tetra shook her head.

"Why do I have to dance to get some pervert's attention? It's ridiculous!" Tetra threw her hands up in the air, pursing her lips. Jet chuckled.

"_Hey, don't freak out. All we gotta do is take a three day class and dance for ONE night, and then it'll all be over," _he nuzzled his face into her side, trying to comfort her. Tetra grinned, wrapping her arm around the water type and hugging him.

"Yeah, you're right," she looked at her reflection in the mirror across the room, gazing at her appearance.

"Who knew, my sixteenth birthday present, was to serve under him…" her face fell, wanting to stand up for herself, wanting to show her inner flame. But this man, this...Knight, was so darkening, so intruding, like a black dagger piercing her soul and forcing her to do his every whim or die.

At least, that was the reality of the situation.

But there was something about him, something….almost comforting.

He had told her he didn't torture people, didn't make them suffer before dying. Yet he killed so many people, so many lives lost at his hands. The fate he has in store for his father, a horrifying thought to suffer in nightmares after death. Yet… after he accomplishes his goal, he plans on turning himself in, locking himself away, or being sentenced to death.

Was he evil? Or just….bad? Tetra didn't know. He even promised that the creepy man wouldn't touch her, he wouldn't LET him. That was, if she attracted his attention.

Bad and evil. There was a fine line between the two. Bad people had hearts, evil people didn't.

He does bad things, but as the heart to draw the line on what he does.

He was also crazy.

"OH! Speak of the devil! Girls, I'd like you to met someone!" Alice's voice brought Tetra's thoughts to a sudden halt. Turning, she saw Alice walk in, with a tall man behind her.

Her jaw dropped.

"Girls, I'd like you to met Wind! He's a friend, and sometimes even helps with the classes!" Alice gestured to him.

"_Is that…!?" _Jet gawked, trying to see if he was dreaming.

It was the Black Knight for sure, but his appearance was completely altered. He was dressed differently for starters. He wore a simple green shirt, a slit at the top with a few decorative buttons. He had white, baggy looking pants, and brown, combat boots. His hair was brushed out and done up in a low bun, along with two diamond earrings replacing his usual silver rings. Midnight was perched his shoulder, a green bandana wrapped around her neck.

The most misleading thing about him, was the warm smile on his face.

"Thank you Alice, for introducing me. It's a pleasure to met you girls," he bowed, dipping his head. A few of the girl's visibly blushed, some even squealing. Tetra noticed that his tattoo was covered by a shoulder wrapped bandage.

"He's gonna help us setup, and even assist in the lesson! With him, I can teach you partner dancing," Alice clapped her hands together happily. Tetra felt like fainting.

"Whaaaaa…." she stared at the Knight, who glanced in her direction, smiling lightly.

"Miss Alice, who's the girl sitting by her lonesome in the corner?" he asked, locking eyes with Tetra.

"OH! She's new to the studio! Tetra, come here please," Alice gestured her over, waving her arm. Tetra shakily stood, walking forward with a wobble in her step.

"Tetra, this is Wind! He'll be assisting in the instruction for today," Alice smiled.

'Wind' smiled, taking her hand.

"Enchante, mademoiselle," Wind kissed the top of her hand, winking. Tetra flushed a bright red. Midnight hopped onto her arm, leaning down to Jet.

"_Bonne journée, mon bon monsieur,"_ she smiled, holding her tail out. Jet blushed, taking it with his paw.

"_H-Hi," _he stammered, visibly flustered.

When they walked away, both Tetra and Jet watched them go, their faces tinted red.

"Yep….definitely crazy…" Tetra whispered. Jet nodded.

"_...Crazily good…" _

* * *

**Holy crap! This thing is back! Sorry for the long wait, needing to get life in check. But now, we're back! Regular every Saturday update will now resume! Sorry the chapter's short, but it was mostly for Tetra to contemplate if 'Wind' is evil or bad. Will she ever learn his real name? Maybe...**

**_Next Time: _**

**We return to the duo crews, who think they've found a lead to the Black Knight. However, it leads them to a foreign desert. **

**See ya on Saturday! **

**~HUGS ALL AROUND~ **


	9. ON HOLD

THIS STORY IS ON HOLD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!

So sorry, but writing so many stories is a bit stressing. So, I will complete my stories in order of their release, which will go:

"Return of a Shadow"

"Revenge of the Black Knight"

"Girl with Turquoise Eyes"

"Fantasia"

So sorry, but on top of my school work, it gets a bit stressing. I will be writing chapters to the stories on hold, so that I have plenty of content to give when I return to them.

Well, this should give me more time to write without stressing so much. Well...until next time~

~HUGS ALL AROUND~


End file.
